


Sleep Tight

by firemoonlily



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dad Lotor, Gen, M/M, Sheith if you squint, Team as Family, most of Voltron makes a brief appearance, you read that right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 05:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14867894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firemoonlily/pseuds/firemoonlily
Summary: Myra has a nightmare and goes looking for comfort, and Lotor learns something about himself before he leaves Voltron.





	Sleep Tight

**Author's Note:**

> This is set around season 5, though its obviously not canon compliant. I feel like Lotor would have a soft spot for kids, especially if the kid was another Galra hybrid like him, which Myra is.

Torvok didn’t know what to expect when he was tasked with keeping an eye out at night, while the Blades were aboard the Castle of Lions. It was simple enough, the Blades swapped off keeping watch over the inhabitants and their guests, particularly new Emperor Lotor. Proof of good faith or not, it was difficult to trust him. Torvok wasn’t surprised to see the Paladins of Voltron ghosting through the ship at all hours of the night. What he was surprised by, was the youngest hybrid coming up to him in the hallway, a fluffy black blanket wrapped tight around her shoulders in the wee hours of night cycle. What surprised Torvok even more, was her question. “Where’s Lotor?”

“Uh...working in observatory 2. Everything okay?” Kids weren't supposed to be awake this late, right? Myra nodded up at him before shuffling off in the direction of the observatory. Torvok shifted his attention to the Blade coming over to relieve him and decided that he would mention it to Kolivan in the morning. He’d had a child, hadn't he?

Myra continued her journey to the observatory and wasn't surprised when Lotor saw her as soon she entered the room. “What are you doing awake Myra?”

She didn't answer until she’d climbed up onto the couch next to Lotor, with a little difficulty. “I had a nightmare. Can I stay with you? I'm not gonna go back to sleep anyway.” Lotor stared at Myra a moment before sighing and putting a pillow on his lap. 

  
“Lay down at least.” He smiled at her cheer, only to grunt as she flopped her head on his lap. Perhaps not the best idea, but too late now. Lotor sighed, lifting his tablet in one hand to read over reports, while his other hand brushed through Myra’s lilac bangs.

Lotor stopped occasionally to turn the page, but returned to his task each time, until he heard Myra’s breathing even out. Lotor dared a peek down and felt his heart melt at the sight of Myra curled up tight against him, one hand gripping his shirt and the other holding her blanket close. Several hours passed with them like that; Lotor reading his tablet and petting Myra’s hair if she tensed up or began to whimper.

The time for him to go back to his room came and went with Lotor unwilling to disturb the child, and he settled himself in to sleep right there instead. 

Keith stepped into the doorway to Myra’s room to check on her, and frowned when she was missing. It didn’t take long to find her; there were only so many other soft surfaces close to her bedroom. He just wasn’t expecting one of those surfaces to be Lotor, apparently.

“Hey.”

Lotor opened one eye slowly to peer at Keith.  “Hello. I assume you came for the child.” The Emperor sat up slowly so he wouldn’t jostle Myra and kept his voice low. “She said she had a nightmare. It seems she decided she wanted my company afterwards. I don’t mind.”

Keith nodded and stepped closer to rub a hand along Myra’s back, crouching down to scoop her up. “I’ll go ahead and take her back to her bed now then.” However, when he tried do just that, Myra whined again and squirmed, weakly flailing at Keith with one hand and trying to pull herself closer to Lotor with the other. Keith snorted and stopped trying, letting Lotor resume petting Myra’s hair.

“Perhaps it would be better if she just stayed where she is. Myra’s settled down, and frankly, she gets almost as little rest as I do. I’ll be fine, really.” 

Lotor didn't need to see Keith to know he was worried; the former paladin seemed to have a soft spot for the child. They all did. It was why Lotor felt safe entrusting her to the care of Team Voltron. However, it was clear that tonight, Myra had entrusted herself to Lotor. It wasn't so bad, all things considered. 

Keith gave a lopsided shrug. “If you’re sure. I’ll check on you guys again in the morning, see if she’ll be up to moving. Sleep well.”

Lotor waved Keith off, the blade rolling his eyes with a snort at the action. He wouldn't be dismissed so casually, but Keith wanted to let Myra rest, so resigned to leave them once ensuring the child was tucked in. Lotor watched him go before leaning back and returning to his slumber. 

It certainly made for an interesting morning. Hunk stared at the pair as Lance snapped careful pictures with glee, Pidge was already pulling security footage because “it's much less likely to get me caught and stabbed,  _ Lance” _ and Allura stood in the doorway with a soft smile. She had her misgivings about Lotor, but it was sometimes difficult to remember with how precious a pair he and his young charge made.

The click of phone camera must have been too loud, because Lotor’s ears twitched and one yellow eye opened to glare imperiously at the offender. “Can a man not rest without fear of your filters, Lance?”

“Too late, you've both got cat ears in this picture. Man, I can't wait to show Shiro-- ah damn, Keith’s here, we won't see them until like, noon.”

Lance pouted while Hunk pat his shoulder and set off to fix breakfast. “I’ll leave them some leftovers in case. Since kid’s not up yet, I’m gonna put your food and her’s in the warmer for you Lotor, keep it ready for when she's up.”

“My thanks.”

Lotor absentmindedly rubbed Myra’s back as he watched the group bicker good naturedly, a warmth in his chest that he couldn’t place. It would almost be a shame to return to the palace. This family environment had been good for Myra, good for him. 

Ah. That was the warmth. Hm. He’d have to think that over more when he had a chance. For now, Lotor would just soak it up while he had the chance.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I'll be writing more in this universe because I love it. Anyone have anything specific they want to read about?


End file.
